


Prince

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not a fairy tale, twit.” The blonde answered. He folded his legs underneath himself to make himself more comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://odditypist.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://odditypist.livejournal.com/)**odditypist**. Prompt: Fairy Tale Script.

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Belphegor/Mammon  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Words:** 423  
 **Notes:** This is for [](http://odditypist.livejournal.com/profile)[**odditypist**](http://odditypist.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Fairy Tale Script.

I would just want to point out that this drabble is… kind of stupid. It was a very difficult prompt, and I have no idea how Belphegor and Mammon interact. |D;

  
 **Prince**  
Mammon looked up at Belphegor, who was leaning against the side of the couch and sleeping peacefully. His tiara was slowly falling off his head. Annoyed, Mammon reached up and flicked it with his tiny fingers. Belphegor woke up with a start and blinked behind those bangs of his. His stare drifted to the tiara which was now on the ground, and to Mammon who was looking up at him from the edge of the couch.

Belphegor muttered something about royalty and grasped the tiara, putting it back on his head. Mammon twisted his lips into a frown and said something about a fairy tale or so.

“It’s not a fairy tale, twit.” The blonde answered. He folded his legs underneath himself to make himself more comfortable.

“I hate fairy tales.”

“Well, it’s not a fairy tale.”

“You’d be the whining and bratty prince.”

Belphegor stayed silent, wondering why Mammon was in a much more talkative mood, and why he was trying to pick a fight for no apparent reason.

“What the hell do you want?” Belphegor asked.

Silence. Mammon’s lips twisted in all kinds of uncomfortable expressions. “The boss asked me to pick up some supplies. You get them.”

“Why should I?”

Silence, again.

“It’s tiring to walk around.” Mammon spat. Belphegor knew this—Mammon, being stuck in a toddler’s body, had a difficult time walking around so much. And since they had been out all day (which was also the reason Belphegor had been asleep), Mammon probably had no energy left. He would have if he tried, but it was so much easier to boss somebody else around.

Belphegor laughed. He _laughed_ , with that huge wide grin that Mammon hated.

“Hurry up, twit. You’re coming with me.”

“Hey!”

The much taller boy grabbed Mammon by the back of his coat and heaved him up, to his shoulder. For balance, Mammon gave a silent growl and held on to the back of his bare neck with one hand. Out of all the people in Varia, Mammon liked it best when it was Belphegor who carried him around. Hell woud freeze over before Xanxus did that. Squallo yelled and screamed too much. Lussuria was way too twitchy, and he had all his other reasons for the other members.

Belphegor had the grace of a prince. That’s why.

And if there was one thing he liked about fairy tales, it was the fact that, miraciously, all the princes just _happened_ to have such grace, accompanied with the willingness to help. Of course, Belphegor didn’t have the latter, but at least Mammon could stand him better than the rest of Varia.

**End.**  



End file.
